Zombotany
Plants Vs. Zombies is a really nice game! It's also the game of the year 2010. Many loved and get addicted with the game It's not obvious that this game made a whole lot of money to Popcap. Who will ever forget the song Zombies on Your Lawn? Sunflower gets thousand of fans on social media with this song. After a really hard adventure with your plant friends, sunflower make a special song that can make everyone retain to their mind the greatness of this game! But someone or something messed up the game. I was browsing the internet and found a new copy of the game on a specific file sharing center. This file sharing center is open to all and you can upload without signing up etc. Google redirected me to a page. As always, you will do something like wait for 35 sec. and wait for it to be automatically download. After the file downloaded, I extracted it on a folder. And, actually it's not an installer. But instead, a compiled files of PvZ. But it did work! The game loaded slower than usual. I tried clicking the application again to start. But nothing appeared. It seems like the game was in a lag-loading mode. Game Interface The title screen finally showed. It looks like normal.The game loaded. But the grass (the rolling grass on the loading area) seems to be outdated. It is a light green grass. Lighter than the color of peashooter. It is almost white but still you can see it's green. So much for that. The game loaded and the "Click here to play" has been changed to a known non-english language. I clicked it. But unfortunately, it brings me to a gravestone pit (like the achievements on PvZ for Android. I clicked everywhere. Finally, I clicked one of the plants. Specifically, the Chomper. It brought me inside the game. A small intro video clip has showed up. It shows pale plants dancing (like sunflower) with no zombies at all. It also showed the front yard. The developer of this game maybe a game expert! He/She edited one of the hardest part of the game. I entered my name and boom! I was shocked to see R.I.P (players name) to the grave stone. He/she didn't edit the word "Adventure" and other elements of menu screen. You can still pick flowers from beside the gravestone. The city is in night time and Crazy Dave's house is the only house you can see lights. I tried pressing credits (since it showed at this point of the game). What I saw was a little bit creepy. A black and white Crazy Dave appeared on screen. His eyes were black. He was like poorly drawn then upload-it-to-the-game. A little more additions will result to a Frankenstein look-a-like. He mumbled words really bad and loud. I was really shocked and I quickly mute the speakers. I inserted my headphones. and turn on the music in a low, low volume. Crazy Dave was in still in the screen. He was mumbling something. I raised the volume on a medium range and he was whispering some foreign language (like the language he used to speak in original PvZ ). I recorded it for a moment. I was shocked again because a loud growl of some sort of thing suddenly raised. I turned the volume off. Crazy Dave exited now with just a flash and boom. I am now in the main menu. All modes have been unlocked completely. Zen and Almanac was not there. Also, there is no trophy beside the tombstone. And yes! The car key was there. I pressed it and Crazy Dave's van appeared. All items have been sold. Below the car (almost the ground) was a writings saying: "ESCAPE 911". Gameplay I exit the car then start adventure. It showed my a front yard and hundreds of Giga-Gargantuar, Football Zombie, Bucket Zombies, and Normal Zombies. They are too crowded that they almost bump in to the last step of the lawn. Without showing the card set of plants, the game started immidiately. I thought it was a roullet-type game. But unfortunately, no. I had a set of plants already set by the system. They are pale looking ones. These plants look like plants who didn't taste any fertilizer or water in their entire life. My status has a bit advantage. I have sunflower, peashooter, repeater, twinflower, melonpult, spikeweed, and tallnut. I have 0 sun. I also got 1 rake and 5 "futuristic" lawnmowers. For those who didn't know what is a futuristic lawnmower, it is an easter egg in the game. When you type "FUTURE" while battling, your lawnmowers will turn into a futuristic ones! Okay, back to the game. I noticed that Peashooter has regained it's color (although faded color, you can still distinguish if the plant has been charged or not). I try planting it. It works! But if I don't need any suns to place a plant, then why would the author wanted me to do with sunflower? Nevermind. Up to now, I still don't know why did the sunflower has been equipped as one of my battling plants. I shoveled these peashooters and plant Melonpults. I planted Tallnut and two rows of spikeweeds respectively on the last three rows. The first zombie was a normal zombie. It was easily killed by melonpult. The next one was not one zombie anymore. It was an endless gigantic wave of zombies. And by this point, the plants are black and white. It was like an old TV. Also, I take a closer look to the melonpult. And suddenlly, I noticed that all plants have rice bean shaped eyes, a mean look, and a pale texture. It was like dead plants. Then suddenly, Crazy Dave appeared again. This time, he was really really mad and mumbling some words again, then shout. The game crashed for a moment. Then the game resumes. It brings me to the Achievement like tombstone (as I said earlier). I scrolled down to see what's below. I scroll down, down, down. It feels like it has no end. But then, the texture become more slimy and slimy. Below the pit was a burning area. There are ghostly figures within the flames. And a little more down will reveal the bottom part of it. It was a demon sitting on an inverted throne. I exited the game completely. I will never bother that game again! Sound Recordings After exiting the game, I forgot that I have been recording the sound and I forgot to turn it off (you can actually record a music even when the volume is zero). I listen to what Crazy Dave said me first (on the credits): "....Owy tineeb si leih" I listen to the second one (before the game crashed) "Owy woeleb si leih Rof .fts rowy no si Noiseebaas. woane yerp" I pressed rewind and I heared something eerie. If you rewind what Crazy Dave says, it is an english word: "Pray Now. Salvation is in your fate. For Hell is below you.." I really freaked out to hear this! I deleted everything about this game and dicided to have alittle break on PvZ gaming. Another sound wave has been recorded while I am playing the game. The sound has started to be heard when I planted my first peashooter.It is also a backwards recording. I rewinded the sound and it sounded like a speaking witch with a low chilling voice: "Crazy Dave revived them. A mad scientist. Revived your dead plants.. Plants love you don't they? Zombies ate them! They have lives too. Wake up form nightmare player. They are dead! You lose hope! Get to the car and drive away. It may save you." Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.